


An Atheist in Priest Clothing

by Kumikoko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Children of the Whales, Crossover, Good vs Evil, M/M, Profanity, Religion as Plot Point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: At first, Armin is captivated by science. How could he not be? But then he thinks for himself, and pays a hefty price.





	An Atheist in Priest Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> I figured it was time, really, to tell a new side of the story, from an objective person's point of view, of course. Armin, as we know, is open-minded, and I wanted to reflect that in this fanfiction, where in, my personal views or lack there of are not present, other then the fact that I am open minded. I don't know what the after life holds for any of us, but, well, I guess maybe I'm a bit sore about being attacked and bullied by atheists so in part, this might be to vent some frustration.
> 
> Like, dudes, I'm not on one side or the other. But it is fact that only one side attacks me. And no, I don't preach shit to anyone. The last time, I was /complimenting/ them simply on how open-minded I thought they were and then I was attacked for it. I swear, it was like I was a man complimenting a woman!!! So men, I totally get it. I feel for you. Too many people are attack-happy. We all just need to chill. 
> 
> But, that said, I am slowly formulating a plot for this fanfiction. In light of that, I don't expect this to become popular. I am okay with that. But before you ask, no, I'm /not/ back into the AoT fandom. I just wanted to write this really quick. And, honestly? I don't really /want/ comments. 
> 
> Ultimately, this is JUST a fanfiction. I do NOT own Attack on Titan and nor do I own the characters. I want to make that clear. What ever you might read here, it's FICTION. And no, I'm not interested in debates. Nor do I feel the need to defend myself. There's over 50 Attack on Titan fanfictions that blatantly and openly bash religion. That's fine. I read some of them and like them. We're all free to our own opinions. But don't condemn me because I had the original sense to do something unique, different, daring and bold. 
> 
> if you are new to my work, then, please pay attention to the warning tags. They are there for a damn reason. I am not an author who slaps scary labels on her fanfictions even though nothing actually happens. When I use the warning tags, I am serious. There's really scary stuff that happens in my fics!!!! Truly. So be aware of that. I don't use tags lightly. I don't misuse them either.
> 
> I do not own Children of the Whales nor do I own Ouni. I did want to crossover a bit with AoT and Whales since I'm moving into the Whales category and making my mark but it'd be nice if other people wrote about Whales too.

**An Atheist in Priests Clothing**

Catholicism was the predominant religion within the lonesome mountains. The humble villagers led independent, quiet lives that only connected when the children married upon becoming an adult. That simplistic way of life changed when a traveling priest stumbled upon the wooden houses, scattered about the mountains, and their green valleys.

The man, who wore a drab robe, wanted to educate the villagers about science, and the wonders of modern medicine. Each adult was wary of the outsider, and kept their children close. However, the man was persistent, and in time, he gained their trust, and their children with the word of God because it was decided that no traveling man of God could be unholy and deserving of mistrust.

But no one knew then what the consequences would be of letting an intrepid stranger into their sacred way of life. Everything about their pure way of life began to change. At first, the changes were positive. The children seemed to really respond to the otherworldly man who knew about the outside world.

There were oceans of sand, and lakes of fire. The sky would rage, and the earth would shift. A sense of wonder glimmered in the children’s eyes, and they began to listen to everything the man had to say. And then the guy began to chip away at their faith with questions he harbored all along.

“Why do you believe in someone that you can not see?”

Most children seemed to resonate with that question, and ran home to ignorantly declare that because they could not see God with their eyes, he did not, and could not exist. One child found himself debating over the question. He thought about it on his way home, and he thought about it when he ate the supper that his grandfather had made. Then, he thought well into the night about the inquiry and when he returned to the priest the next morning, he had a lot to say.

“You asked me why I believe in God when I can not see him.” Armin Arlert said, reminding the man about the question he left the children with to think on over night. “I thought about it a lot, and, I realized that I can not see the air around me…that makes me wonder, what else exists, that I can not see?” Armin rationalized as logically as he could for his youthful age.

“Air was scientifically proven.” Said Floch, the traveling priest who had joined them a month ago. Armin blinked at Floch.

“How could that be true when we can not see air?” Armin asked, confused as to how air was scientifically proven, even though it could not be seen. Air could be felt and heard in the form of wind, but it could not be seen.

“Without air, you would die.” Floch responded dismissively, with an uninterested shrug of his shoulders.

“Without God, we would not be here.” Armin asserted firmly, standing his ground. Floch scoffed, which made Armin defensive. “You said it yourself. The Earth is tilted at a specific angle, as if it was designed for us to live here…because if the Earth was any other angle…life would be difficult, if not impossible for life to be here. The numbers are steep, and steeper still if you really believe the Earth is titled so coincidentally.” Armin then challenged, raising his voice to make sure he was heard.

“You’re just an ignorant child. I wouldn’t expect you to understand the importance of sight and science.” Floch chided, with a dismissive wave of his hand. Armin took a step back in shock at being belittled by a man he had once looked up to.

It was the first time they butted heads on anything, and yet, despite Armin’s youth, he felt as if he had a point that just was not being heard. It felt as if Floch hadn’t been willing to educate them at all—he just wanted to indoctrinate them with the atheist belief. Armin had received that impression before, but he had ignored it because the science taught to him by Floch had been captivating. Armin had been eager to learn, but not when he was only meant to blindly believe someone.

“Am I really the one who is stupid?” Armin questioned skeptically, folding his arms across his chest. “You don’t believe in the fairytales of our mountains…but you arrogantly believe that we are the only life in the entire universe that you say is infinite…that we’re the only ones in the entire world…and that it is impossible for life to exist on other Earths…as if you have all of the knowledge of the world.” Armin admonished, matching Floch’s haughty tone. He was hurt—no one had ever treated him as if he was stupid before.

“You’ve never read a book before in your life. I have, and that’s why I am here. I’ll teach you how to be more then some back water hillbilly who believes in a god that murders babies and causes cancer in children.” Floch commented, deliberately ignoring Armin’s points. He was not about to engage in a religious debate with a child who he was trying to sway towards the side of ‘science.’

“But…doesn’t that sound like the devil’s work?” Armin mentioned, knowing that every positive had a negative. Science had taught him that, which furthered the notion that if God existed, the Devil existed as well. And if that was true, it meant that God was not the one responsible for disabled children. Floch was blaming the wrong entity.

Armin was poking holes in Floch’s atheistic agenda, to which he had no response to. Floch felt his blood boil, and any restraint and tolerance he prided himself on diminished in an instant. He rose his hand up, and he smacked Armin. Armin gasped, and set a trembling hand on to his cheek that stung.

Just days ago, Floch had lectured the children that any time their parent hit them, that that correlated with abuse. He had said that there was never a reason for an adult to strike a child. Yet, Floch had had no qualms with striking Armin, simply because he brought up a flaw in Floch’s ideals.

That was what terrified Armin. A man had struck him to hurt him, and to shut him up. His grandfather had never smacked him in the aggressive way that Floch had. Mr. Arlert had only ever hit Armin to teach him that there were consequences for his actions. But what Floch did… _that_ was wrong. Armin felt tears well up into his eyes, feeling personally attacked, and victimized by a man who only wore the garbs of a priest.

It was the first time Armin realized that there was a different breed of people in the world, and that a line should be drawn between them. Floch did not belong in civilized society. He was a bad man, and if Armin had his way, Floch would be chased out of the mountains to return to what ever festering cesspool of hate he climbed out from.

People in the village were kind to each other, and were supportive of their neighbors. They had even been welcoming to a stranger who had been a snake in disguise as a priest. Armin didn’t want any more outsiders to be freely allowed into his home if they were all like Floch.

Arrogant. Belligerent. Violent. Atheist.

Not that Armin really had a word for Floch’s lack of belief, but he would be wary of anyone who did not believe because Floch was who represented them. Armin turned, and headed for the door of the camper that Floch resided in. There was no use in talking to Floch like he was a sane, and rational person because he wasn’t. He was dangerous, and all Armin could think about was returning home where normal people awaited him.

People who knew enough about the world to know that they did not know everything.

“Where are you going?” Floch asked as he set a heavy hand on Armin’s shoulder. Armin startled, and shrugged away from Floch.

“H-home.” Armin responded, while he reached for the door.

“No, you’re not.” Was all Floch said as he grabbed Armin’s arm, and wrenched him close. Armin gasped as he was pulled back, and scrabbled to the door that now felt as if it was a wall between him, and freedom.

“W-wait, wh-what are you doing? L-let me go!” He hadn’t meant to stutter, but Armin was becoming scared as Floch dragged him to a part of the camper he had never been to before. Floch said nothing, and pushed Armin on to the bed.

“You’re going to have an accident…one your god will not protect you from no matter how much you pray.” Floch stated darkly, as he climbed over Armin and began to pull at his clothes. Armin paled at the threat, and felt fear embed itself into his heart.

 _He’s going to hurt me_. That was all Armin knew as he pushed, and shoved at Floch. But no matter how much strength Armin mustered, it was not enough to throw Floch off of him. Floch was older, and stronger, which made Armin begin to panic. “Get off of me! Stop it, stop it!” Armin shrieked, while his clothes were pulled at.

“Quiet, Child.” Floch scolded, and slapped a hand over Armin’s mouth to quiet him. The other children were not due to arrive for another hour, which meant he could play with Armin before he silenced him. Floch kneed Armin’s trembling legs apart, and with a decisive thrust of his hips, he penetrated Armin’s hot hole with his cock.

A high-pitched scream erupted from Armin’s throat as his virginity was plundered. Floch pulled out of Armin, and then rammed his blood coated dick back into Armin’s tight hole. Another agonized scream vibrated against Floch’s hand.

Thick tears streamed down Armin’s face as the agony consumed his mind. He thrashed hard against Floch, but he was just a farm boy. Floch was a well-traveled adult who lacked the God-given morals the mountain people lived by.

Young teenagers might engage in sex, but the god-fearing adults never touched their children, nor anyone else’s. Floch was not one of them, and he repeatedly sodomized Armin, ravaging his little body. He panted, and fucked Armin harder, to force his hole to stretch, and to open up for him.

The blood made the otherwise dry tunnel slick. However, Floch entered Armin with force, to enjoy his time with his defenseless prey. He pumped in, and out of Armin, smashing their hips together rhythmically. Armin’s sob riddled screams never faltered as he was raped anally. He couldn’t push Floch off of him, and no matter how much he prayed, his aching hole was pounded into relentlessly. Floch plunged his dick deeper into Armin, and ejaculated into the trembling youth with a grunt.

Armin numbly realized that he was ensnared by the devil. Those of faith had never hurt him before. This man who lacked god was evil, and Armin was terrified of him. Floch panted, and with his free hand, he grabbed a knife from out of a drawer, and plunged the sharp tip into Armin’s soft stomach. All Armin could do was writhe, and sob.

This carefully calculated torture was conducted two more times. Three bloody wounds were on Armin’s body, and while they were not deep, they stung. Armin’s frantically beating heart pumped faster, and then yellow symbols appeared on Armin’s body. These bright symbols exerted a unseen force that pushed Floch back. Armin gasped as he felt a surge of exhaustion flood through him.

Despite Armin’s loss of energy, he scrambled off of the bed, while Floch scrambled to get back to his feet. Armin made a beeline for the door and swung it open, uncaring that he was naked and hurting. To him, if he didn’t escape, he would be murdered.

In his rush, Armin missed a step and fell down. He collided hard with the Earth.

“You brat!” Floch screamed, and pounced on top of Armin, flattening him to the hard earth again. Armin shouted with fear and clawed at the Earth.

“L-let me go! S-someone, help me!” Armin yelled, as he twisted, and turned as much as he could. Floch held Armin down.

“Shut up! You will not live to expose my secrets.” Floch snapped, and pulled the baton from underneath his belt. He whacked Armin repeatedly across his back, causing red welts to form across his pale back. Armin shouted out in pain, and writhed underneath the brutal assault. He had never been attacked before—not like this.

It was terrifying.

“Ahh…it hurts…!” Armin wailed, feeling pain explode throughout his body, leaving him stiff and tense. The brutal beating left him unable to move. He imagined that had been Floch’s goal.

Then a fresh wave of hurt surged through Armin’s body and he was screaming again, and scrabbled at the ground. “Noo!” Armin shouted hysterically, feeling his sore hole be penetrated again. The baton, it was thick, and cold. He felt the object be jammed into him repeatedly, and no amount of wiggling, or screaming deterred the demon in man’s flesh from assaulting Armin.

Agony made Armin react. Yellow symbols manifested on Armin’s body, and within seconds, Floch was thrown back against the camper. As soon as Armin felt Floch’s weight be lifted off of him, he pushed himself up and although he stumbled multiple times, he was nimble and quick.

The forested mountains were his home, and he knew what paths to take to bring him back home. Armin ran, and he did not look back, even as Floch shouted obscenities after him.

There was only one thing that Armin was sure of;

Floch was chasing him.

Armin tripped.

“Ow!” Armin exclaimed, as he collided with the hard earth beneath him. He could hear Floch’s heavy, hurried footsteps behind him and knew that within moments, he would be captured again, and murdered. _How could he be so intolerant as to attack me for having a different opinion_? Armin wondered, as he pushed himself up.

“Got you!” Floch shouted, which startled Armin.

 _This is it…he’s going to hurt me_! Was all Armin could think, but then he heard a choking, gasping noise. He twisted around, and above him was Floch, and another stranger who had ran him through with a katana. The mysterious man was tall, lithe, and handsome. He had pale skin, and long, black hair that was pulled into a pony tail. But Armin was fixated on the blue glowing symbols on his forehead, and around his body. They were just like his!

“Despicable.” The stranger muttered disdainfully as he pulled the sword out of Floch’s body. Armin felt his heart beats quicken upon seeing the blood pour out of Floch’s body. The peaceful, religious community were strangers to the blood of humans, in this way.

Kids got scrapes, adults might happen upon a bloody nose…but all of this was a lot for Armin to process. He stared up at the mystery man, and wondered if he was friend, or foe. The young man turned, and upon seeing Armin, his hazel eyes widened with astonishment.

“Nibi?” He questioned, shock evident in his tone. Armin furrowed his eyebrows together, while Floch collapsed to the ground. “Those wounds on your chest…Nibi, you’re alive…!?” The stranger said as he knelt before Armin, and reached his hands out to him. Armin shrank back. The guys’ face fell. “You…don’t recognize me…?”

“I don’t…” Armin admitted, feeling guilty that he made such a pretty face sad. “But my name isn’t Nibi. I am Armin.”

Now the man looked confused. “You…you’re not Nibi? But the wounds…they’re…and your hair…” He murmured tentatively, confused and distraught over the misunderstanding. Armin shook his head and set a hand over his chest. The guy then cleared his throat. “Then…I am Ouni…of the Mud Whales.”

“Thank you, Ouni, of the Mud Whales…he was going to hurt me.” Armin thanked his savior appreciatively, and slowly stood up. He gasped upon experiencing pain and stumbled. Ouni caught his arm.

“It looks like he already did.” Ouni pointed out, as he steadied Armin. Armin flushed pink, and brought his arms around himself. “Come on. I’ve been patching myself up since I was little. I can help you out too.” Ouni offered, and headed into the forest.

“Alright. I’ll come, but then I have to return home. Everyone needs to know that we can’t let strangers in anymore.” Armin agreed, and followed him.

What ever adventure the two intrepid boys from different worlds would embark on would be told about in the history books.


End file.
